


first

by petras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petras/pseuds/petras
Summary: watch him despair // ko





	first

_darling, don't you see?_

_This world is cruel_

_and it ain't free_

-:-

_you're tired, so damn tired_

_Waking up everyday knowing_

_you're just a bother_

-:-

_{oh, komaeda. Are you ok?}_

" _yes" you say but your heart knows_

_better_

-:-

_{pathetic, pathetic you're so fucking pathetic}_

_tears in your eyes,_

_you will yourself to sleep_

-:-

_{it sucks doesn't it?_

_feeling like you're not good enough?}_

_that's what I thought so_

-:-

_poison seeping in_

_my blood streams_

_reminding me of the of the pain_

_in my heart_

-:-

_hope_

_what is hope?_

_Is it an illusion?_

_a dream?_

_or just plain_

_{bullshit}_

-:-

_and let the world know_

_of how much I have fallen_

_for there is no hope_

_in saving me_

-:-

_{is anyone there?_

_can somebody please save me from the monster_

_that is myself?}_

-:-

_i'm sorry, sorry, sorry,_ _sorry_

_please, don't leave me_


End file.
